


hero 101: donghyuck's guide on how to get a superhero boyfriend

by JingNI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nomin if you squint, Superheroes, Supervillains, civilians hyuckmin, superheroes noren, supervillains chenji, the kidnapping is mostly harmless to get the two to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/pseuds/JingNI
Summary: If anyone asks him who is superhero White Crescent is to him, Donghyuck will write hundreds of essays to show his love and admiration for the guy. How can he not choose him to be his favorite superhero, when their first meeting is one of the most memorable first meetings he ever had? Sure, the hero is just a water bender who can fly to most people, but he's really important to him, okay?!or: superhero au where Donghyuck is a fanboy of a superhero named 'White Crescent', not knowing the hero is his best friend Renjun, who has been in love with him since forever.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Renhyuck Fic Fest Round 1





	hero 101: donghyuck's guide on how to get a superhero boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, writing fluff aus isn't my strong point since fluff isn't really my thing, but I hope I did okay for this hshshshshshshs  
> Hope you enjoy it @prompter!

1\. make a great first impression

Donghyuck only has one favorite superhero. That he is very certain. How can he not choose him, when their first meeting is one of the most memorable first meetings he ever had?

It all started during one summer day when he was tasked to water the plants in his backyard. To be honest, their meeting was quite silly and ‘memorable’ isn’t exactly the right word to describe their encounter. He’s filling his bucket with a hose when big chunks of soil are suddenly thrown at him, and they would have hit him if someone didn’t swiftly take him off his feet. 

In his first meeting with the superhero, who eventually became known as ‘White Crescent’, Donghyuck’s first impression of him is that he was an absolute angel.

White Crescent was fighting some earth monsters that came to life through an experiment, trying to figure out a way to contain them. He carried Donghyuck gently, never letting go. His eyes widened when he saw Donghyuck gaping at him, hose still at hand spilling water on the ground. 

He was wearing a domino mask, but Donghyuck can’t help but say White Crescent’s eyes are the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. They shine like blue diamonds, regal and majestic. His costume is fitting too: a simple blue spandex costume with white colored flowers as its main design. 

When the superhero finally let him go (much to Donghyuck’s disappointment), White Crescent pointed at Donghyuck’s hose. “Can I borrow that?”

“You need a hose to defeat them?” Donghyuck mentally slapped himself. He flinched when White Crescent frowned. “I-I mean, what use would this hose be against them?”

“I meant water.” White Crescent deadpanned, though Donghyuck could’ve sworn his mouth twitched up a little. 

“As long as you water my plants next.” 

“Are you serious?” White Crescent let out a scowl. They can hear the growl from the monsters getting louder. “You’re in danger and you had the gall to make a joke?”

“Hey, it isn’t common to be a few inches away from a superhero,” Donghyuck shrugged. “Even if the superhero in question is an apprentice or something.”

“Well excuse me for not living to your expectations.” White Crescent huffed. Donghyuck was surprised to see the water from the hose moved erratically like a snake, itching to bite onto something. He then realized White Crescent is pointing towards the earth monsters, where the water snake is also facing.

“I’m serious with my proposition.”

“Oh, you want me to water your crops too?” White Crescent chuckled lightly. 

“If I say yes please, would you do it?”

“If you’re still alive then strange citizen...maybe.”

Seeing the earth monsters coming towards them, White Crescent immediately bent the water near him as a weapon. Shaping the water like a sword, he proceeded to slice the monsters one by one until all of them receded back to the ground. It all happened too quickly for Donghyuck’s liking, but that would suffice. Though, swift motions signaling the end of a day-to-day villain wasn’t exactly how he thought this battle would end.

“That was anticlimactic.”

“Ridiculous.” White Crescent shook his head. “You have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.”

Donghyuck gave the superhero a large grin. “And you’re still learning the ropes mister…?”

“White Crescent.” Donghyuck couldn’t help but squeal. Even his name sounds prim and proper. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

White Crescent slowly lifted up his hand, leading the water towards Donghyuck’s plants which have been so dry, the soil is full of cracks. The shape of the water slowly changes from being a majestic snake into small droplets. The precision and control White Crescent has is commendable, as the water doesn’t fall like torrential rain or the rushing waves of the sea, but light showers gently watering the flowers.

“You should water your plants regularly, citizen,” White Crescent swiftly ruffled Donghyuck’s hair, making the other man stand still in shock. “Take care.”

The superhero flew away. Donghyuck patted his hair, still feeling the sensation of White Crescent's fingers on them.

The drenched soil immediately dries. 

* * *

2\. be a daredevil

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Renjun shakes his head, glaring at Donghyuck. They’re currently hiding outside an abandoned car, waiting for help as some villains are robbing a large bank. “Jaemin, please tell your best friend not to be a daredevil. This isn’t a situation for taking pictures.”

“My best friend?” Jaemin asks, confused. “I thought he’s your best friend.”

“He’s yours until he’s come back to his senses.”

“Hello? I work as a photographer for a newspaper company?” Donghyuck shows his camera in front of Renjun with a pout. “I’m assigned to take pictures for this Renjun.”

“You just want to take pictures of cute superhero boy,” Jaemin huffs, crossing his arms. “I can’t believe you dragged us both into this.”

“I also said cute superhero boy probably won’t come because he’s tired of you, Hyuck,” Renjun scoffs as he checks what’s happening. “Isn’t this a little extreme? Stalking? Really?”

“You guys are my friends yet you don’t support this one’s endeavors?” Donghyuck clutches his chest in fake agony. “I know this is dangerous and probably out of our insurance, not to mention this is kind of stalking - "

"Not gonna lie Hyuck, this is stalking."

" - I’m crushed. You guys don’t love me!” Donghyuck finishes with fake tears. 

“I swear next time apply for a better job,” Jaemin says with a deep sigh. They then hear the alarm playing in the bank. Jaemin can’t help but shake in fear. “Because we might probably die.”

“Oh shit,” Donghyuck curses when the commotion inside the building gets louder. The three of them flinch when bodies are being thrown at the window of the bank with a loud crash. Without hesitation, Donghyuck discreetly captures photos, not making a sound. Jaemin sees Renjun glaring at the figures, barely containing the growl in his lips. The people dressed in black focus their guns on a figure with a large, flowing cape. Jaemin can’t help but whisper. “There’s already a superhero containing this mess thank god.”

When the superhero came into view, Renjun can’t help but sigh in exasperation while Jaemin is scratching his head. The superhero, dressed in a black latex suit and small cat ears, is only known as “Electric Cat.” He looks more like a minion than a superhero, and his reputation is something not to be desired. Rumor has it, he came from a family of superheroes, but he has a hard time controlling his powers. 

“Isn’t he too young to be a superhero?” Jaemin mutters, because despite the mask on his face, the man’s slight chiseled features are noticeable. “What is with the Superhero Federation hiring young kids as superheroes?”

“You know what they say.” Renjun chuckles bitterly. “Better not let people know you have powers at such a young age or your childhood would terribly suck.”

“You said it.”

“Stay away!” The robbers shout, their voices obviously shaking as Electric Cat goes near. Another figure behind the black clad hero unexpectedly appears, immediately trying to tackle Electric Cat. While the man is eventually revealed to be one of the robbers, he quickly crumples as shocks enter his body when he comes into contact with the superhero, who doesn’t even move at the attempted attack. 

“Renjun, call the emergency hotline, or the police!” Jaemin says nervously, clinging onto Donghyuck for dear life.

“I’m already on it,” Renjun clutches his phone, breathing a sigh of relief when someone finally answers. “Hello! 119? We have an emergency.”

“Electricity huh,” Donghyuck mutters, capturing every moment being unveiled in his camera. Seeing their teammate pass out from shock, the other robbers cower in fear, leaving the superhero in an unexpected situation. Donghyuck can’t help but pity all of them. “How can we help him?”

“Can we even help him?” Renjun asks in exasperation after finishing his call. “We can’t even get near him!”

“But Electric Cat could use some extra help,” Jaemin says with a pout. “I’ll try to distract him while you guys are on the lookout.”

“Jaemin wait!” Renjun groans when Jaemin reveals himself, to the surprise of everyone. He glares at Donghyuck. “You two really need to learn the concept of self-preservation.”

“Ssh!” Donghyuck covers Renjun’s lips with his finger. “As long as Jaemin doesn’t touch him he’ll be fine...I hope.”

“Hey…” Electric Cat flinches when he sees Jaemin coming towards him. “We already called for help so you don’t have to worry anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Electric Cat’s voice is deep, but it also sounds like a cat’s soft purr. Still, Jaemin’s heart breaks at the way Electric Cat is walking away from him. “This isn’t how a superhero should be, right?”

“It's--it’s not your fault,” Jaemin says truthfully. “It’s not your fault this happened. You were just trying to help.”

“But look where this “attempt to help” got me,” Electric Cat points at the robbers, his voice full of pain. “One of them literally got shocked because of me. I shouldn’t be hurting them.”

Jaemin walks nearer, letting out a warm smile as their distance gets closer. “This is out of your control and -”

“But I should be able to control my powers…” Electric Cat’s voice cracks, afraid he will also hurt the young man in front of him. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

“To be honest? A little,” Electric Cat flinches at the answer. “Still, I want to accompany you for a while…”

Jaemin is now only a few inches away. An outrageous thought creeps into his mind as he looks at Electric Cat’s gloved hands. Sensing the same thought, Electric Cat puts his hands behind his back, not realizing he’s already leaning on the wall of the building he just came out from. He looks away from Jaemin, staying silent. Despite his silent prayers, Jaemin never leaves. Without hesitation, Jaemin grabs the superhero’s hands, the thought of being shocked barely registering his mind until he feels...nothing. 

“S-See?” Jaemin says, voice shaking at the unexpected result. “I’m still standing!”

“H-How?!” Electric Cat shrieks, gripping Jaemin’s hands tighter. Is he dreaming? “Do you have superpowers?!”

“If I do then I would also be a superhero,” Jaemin points out. “This means you can control powers, hm?”

“Or maybe my clothes lessened the shock or something,” Electric Cat mutters. When they both hear the sirens blaring, Electric Cat lets go of Jaemin’s hands. “Take care, okay?”

“Thanks! You too!” Jaemin waves before running towards Donghyuck and Renjun, who are running away from the site. While still within earshot, Jaemin shouts. “Believe in yourself more!”

Electric Cat covers his face, feeling his cheeks reddening as he turns around to face the medical personnel and authorities behind him. 

“This is a very weird day,” Renjun grumbles when Jaemin catches up. He then glares at Donghyuck once more. “And you mister photographer? Why the heck do you look like a sad puppy?”

“Because White Crescent didn’t appear,” Donghyuck pouts. “I was sure he would come.”

“Just be glad we’re all safe,” Renjun mutters, feeling a bit out of breath from all the running. “I swear Hyuck, don't stalk superheroes when they are doing crime fighting okay? Or better yet, don't stalk at all because look at us right now!”

"So, only when they're doing domestic stuff?" Donghyuck asks with an innocent smile. 

"Just focus on White Crescent when he's doing safe things instead." Renjun concedes with a grimace.

"Can't promise that when documentation is part of my job," Donghyuck points out with a frown. "But for you, I'll do my best to honor that."

"At least you honor your promises," Renjun sighs, knowing he can't stop his best friend.

“Electric Cat is cute,” Jaemin gushes with a smile. 

Renjun groans. “I need better friends.”

  
  


* * *

3\. learn how to make a proper conversation 

If there is one thing he absolutely knows about White Crescent, is that the man never ignores him.

The hero is mostly annoyed when Donghyuck attempts to take a picture no matter how dangerous the situation is, but he never fails to have a conversation with him. Not to mention, he always flies away when he knows the situation is clear. To be honest, Donghyuck even thinks the hero is his friend! 

“So,” White Crescent says after finishing the job of capturing some bad guys after a kid’s party. He glances at Donghyuck, who’s sitting on the branch of a tall tree. “Can you climb down from up there?”

Donghyuck gulps, not daring himself to look down as he clutches his camera with shaking hands. “I don’t know.”

“Then how the hell did you climb up there?”

“When there’s a will, there’s a way!” Donghyuck says shakily. Sighing, White Crescent flies until he’s facing the younger man. Not knowing what to do, Donghyuck blurts out the only thing in his mind right now. “Can you please get me down?”

“Hmm…” White Crescent rubs his chin, slowly turning his lips into a smirk. “I don’t know. I mean, this is a chance for me to finally get you off my coattails.”

“You’re a superhero!” Donghyuck points at White Crescent, which doesn’t last because the branch starts to shake. He then clings on the trunk for dear life. “C-Come on! Won’t you save this young civilian?” 

“Young nuisance is more like it,” White Crescent jabs, chuckling at his own remark. “This is your fault you know.”

“How dare you laugh at my situation!” Donghyuck tightens his embrace on the tree as he feels the afternoon wind getting stronger. Now he’s sure about another thing when it comes to White Crescent, he’s such a big meanie! “Help me!”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Despite being annoyed, White Crescent flies towards Donghyuck and lifts him bridal style. Still afraid, Donghyuck embraces him, burying his face on the hero’s shoulder. White Crescent groans. “Now you’re suffocating me.”

Donghyuck still doesn’t let go until he’s sure they both landed on the ground. (He also doesn’t say out loud that White Crescent’s perfume smells faintly familiar and smells very nice.)

“Come on, we’re on the ground,” White Crescent says, voice lacking its usual sharpness. “Or am I that huggable?”

Donghyuck flinches, finally letting go of White Crescent. He steps on the ground softly before glaring at the grinning superhero. “Stop being too full of yourself!”

“Oh, no ‘thank you?’” White Crescent clutches his chest in fake agony. “You wound this superhero, mister civilian.”

“T-Thank you,” Donghyuck says sheepishly, his cheeks starting to redden. “And my name is Donghyuck.”

White Crescent lets out a small smile. “Finally, a name. I thought I would call you mister civilian or citizen or whatever.”

“Then you better remember that,” Donghyuck huffs. “Because we’re friends and friends definitely know each other’s names!”

“You don’t even know my real name.” 

“Stop ruining the moment!” White Crescent can’t help but break into laughter, causing the water from a nearby fountain to slowly form into a heart. Embarrassed, Donghyuck huffs. “A-Anyway, take care of yourself, okay?”

After recovering from his laughing fit, White Crescent prepares to fly away, but now without leaving Donghyuck with a grin. “Then I’m off. Be safe, citizen Donghyuck.”

God, Donghyuck thinks, White Crescent is making him feel butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

4\. keep calm 

The butterflies come back with a vengeance, this time when Donghyuck is with his best friend.

“Really Donghyuck? You're buying a new camera for this superhero?” Renjun teases as the other man searches for a new camera. “What do you even see in him?”

“I promise he’s so cool!” Donghyuck answers, fondly remembering his recent time with White Crescent. “You should try to meet him some time.”

“Don’t heroes normally not befriend civilians?” Renjun asks as he begins searching for cameras as well. “You sound like you and him are pretty close.”

“I don’t know but he never fails to strike a conversation,” Donghyuck says, noticing the hero is always cordial with him, even friendly at some point. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Renjun’s ears turn red as he glares at Donghyuck. “W-What? No! Why should I?”

“Well…” Donghyuck places his head on Renjun’s shoulder and smiles. “I do have a superhero friend.”

“I-I can be a hero too!” Renjun stutters, averting his eyes away from Donghyuck. “Not in the literal sense of course, but still a hero!”

Donghyuck can’t help but tease his best friend even more. “You are jealous!”

“A-Absolutely not!”

“So, if I say I will have a friendly date with White Crescent, will you let me?” Donghyuck embraces Renjun from behind. He whispers something in Renjun’s ear. “If, there is a chance in this life of mine that me and White Crescent end up together, will you be happy for me?”

“Why are you asking me for permission?” Renjun says, one hundred percent sure his cheeks and ears are now totally red. “And you being together with White Crescent? So you admit you like him huh?”

Donghyuck flinches, letting go of Renjun as he waves his hands in different directions. “I just admire him that’s all!”

“Pretty sure you’re already imagining being together with him.”

“I mean, can’t you blame me?” Donghyuck answers, wondering why he’s now in the hot seat. It should still be Renjun damn it! “He’s a total package!”

“You don’t even know who he really is,” Renjun points out, causing Donghyuck to deflate. “What will you do if you learn his secret identity?”

Donghyuck has been dodging that question for quite some time. He knows his best friend has a point, especially since he and White Crescent live in two different worlds. What can he, a civilian, do if he and the superhero became together (if there is such a possibility in the first place)? 

Noticing the change of his best friend’s mood, Renjun holds Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him near. “I know you have a crush, so tell me how this unpopular superhero caught your attention.”

“He isn’t unpopular,” Donghyuck murmurs though thankful for Renjun trying to comfort him. “He isn’t showing off that’s all.”

Fortunately they got what they needed and exited the store, his mind replaying some of the moments with White Crescent as he narrates to Renjun everything that has happened with the superhero. Renjun is looking at him with fondness in his eyes, genuinely enjoying Donghyuck’s stories as they walk towards home.

Donghyuck is still in the zone as he beams a smile towards his best friend. “So what if he’s just a real life water bender? He’s an awesome water bender!”

“His superhero duties consist of him doing mundane stuff,” Renjun points out, looking at Donghyuck with a wondering expression. Still, Donghyuck notices Renjun grinning, as if amused at his fanboying tendencies. “Imagine, saving children from trees, watering plants of various neighbourhoods, healing people’s minor injuries, isn't he just an errand boy with superpowers?”

“Well, at least he’s helping the people,” Donghyuck huffs, making Renjun laugh wholeheartedly, something he unusually sees. “Why are you laughing?”

“I just find your infatuation for the midget superhero very interesting,” Renjun answers with a chuckle. “You’re very cute when you express your admiration.”

_Wait, did he just call me cute?_

“W-What’s with you?” Donghyuck asks, hoping his face isn’t red as a tomato right now. Clutching on his bag, he’s a bit relieved when they’re finally on the road where his house is located. Did they seriously talk this long while walking? “Calling me cute and all.”

“That’s because you are,” Renjun says, as if telling that to Donghyuck every day. Suddenly, he takes out a handkerchief and wipes the sweat on his neck and forehead. “Is it just me or is it getting hotter right now?”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck tries wiping sweat on his skin as well, only to find out he isn’t sweating as much as Renjun. “It isn’t that hot to me. I mean, the sun is about to set.”

“Maybe I’m just tired from the errands I did earlier,” Renjun says with a shrug. He then turns to smirk at Donghyuck. “Anyway, you are cute.”

“S-Stop complimenting me!” Donghyuck wants to cover his face right now, confident he’s embarrassed at how cheesy his best friend is. When his house is on sight, he brisk walks faster, wanting to go inside and scream. 

Renjun catches up and walks by beside him. When they reach Donghyuck’s home, Renjun pulls Donghyuck and in a blink of an eye kisses him on the cheek.

_...What?_

“Stop being cute would you?” Renjun says in a cool voice though Donghyuck swears Renjun’s face is as red as his. He tenderly cups Donghyuck’s face, his brown eyes looking at his best friend lovingly. “Anyway, take care.”

Donghyuck only stares at him with wide eyes, caressing the cheek that Renjun has kissed. When the man is out of sight, he covers his face with his bag and screams.

* * *

intermission from jaemin: befriend the superhero

“Pray and tell me Lee Donghyuck,” Jaemin groans, baffled at the number of photos scattered on the ground. “Why are you making a shrine for White Crescent? Don't tell me you've become obsessed with him because Hyuck I'm telling you, that's bad.”

“It isn’t a shrine!” Donghyuck shrieks, flailing his hands holding pictures of White Crescent. “And I'm not obsessed! I just need to record my documentation of the guy!”

“You just need an excuse to print pictures of your crush,” Jaemin mutters. He then points at a cork board filled with White Crescent photos. It features the superhero in different situations such as saving a kid from a tree, giving a group of children a fun party by waterbending different kinds of animals on a fountain, watering crops of a nearby farm, and flying in the sky. “I mean, do you seriously need pictures of the man flying?”

“You don’t understand how important it is to document stuff as part of your job!” Donghyuck huffs, clutching a lot of photos near his heart. 

“I am in the journalism club and I got to tell you chief, you can document all of these pictures online.”

“That isn’t the same thing as having physical proof!”

“Well at least I’m not wasting paper and ink for a superhero crush!”

Donghyuck’s face reddens, glaring at Jaemin profusely. “You take that back!”

“Goodness gracious, how does Renjun handle you?” Jaemin asks, scratching his head with a sigh. “Does he know you idolize this superhero, who may I add, still calls you “citizen Donghyuck”?”

“Oh, he does,” Donghyuck answers, remembering how his best friend would listen to him intently every time he fanboys about the blue clad superhero. “Do I really give White Crescent too much attention?”

“That depends,” Jaemin says with a shrug. “I mean, you do like this man, right?”

Donghyuck nods. 

“How much?”

“Uh, I like White Crescent very much,” Donghyuck covers his face with his hands, realizing how deep he has actually fallen for a guy he, despite spending a few moments with him, barely knows. “Oh my god, am I falling too deep?”

“Only you can answer that,” Jaemin says with concern, noticing the look of worry on his friend. “Unless, you like someone else besides White Crescent.”

“That’s --” Donghyuck suddenly stops. It takes a few minutes before his mind comes to a realization that perhaps, in his twenty-year-old life, he does have feelings for someone else. Someone else besides the superhero he idolizes.

“Shit,” Donghyuck rolls his body on the floor, filled with embarrassment at the reality his heart is in. “Is it normal to fall in love with more than one person?!”

“Uh,” Jaemin is about to answer when the doorbell suddenly rings. He’s greatly thankful for this divine intervention. “While you ponder about your love life, I got an order to claim!”

Jaemin barely hears “Don’t leave me!” from Donghyuck when he leaves the room. He wishes he won’t be subjected to the same dilemma of falling in love with a superhero like his friend, because, if he’s very honest, he doesn’t know how to handle that kind of situation. Sure, superheroes are cool and all, but he also knows being with a superhero is… tough. 

He opens the front door and is once again baffled at the sight he’s seeing. The pizza guy didn’t go to Donghyuck’s house on a motorcycle, but on a bicycle with a large basket at the front. The guy, while wearing protective clothing, wears too much for his liking. Not only does the delivery guy wear a helmet and gloves, but also shoulder and knee pads. Jaemin isn’t sure if the guy is either wearing an extra set of clothes underneath or two extra sets of clothes, too confused at how...compressed the man in front of him looks (if that’s even the right word to use).

Still, he gives the guy a smile, focusing on the boxes of pizzas instead. At least he’s wearing protective gear, though judging on how wobbly the delivery guy is walking, maybe he isn’t...used to it yet? 

“Uh, you need help?” Jaemin asks, making the guy almost flinch and fall. “Can you even see?”

The delivery guy shakes his head. Jaemin can’t help but chuckle at the guy’s attempt to go towards him. How the heck is his helmet so tinted in black? “You do know tinted black visors are illegal to wear, right?”

“I’m sorry,” The delivery guy mumbles softly. “I was seriously in a rush.”

“It’s okay,” Jaemin breathes a sigh of relief when the man is only a few inches away. He takes the pizza from the guy. “I think you need to take that off.”

“O-Oh, right,” The guy shakily takes off his helmet, making Jaemin gasp when the man’s face is in full view.

“Oh my,” Jaemin can’t help but marvel at the man’s chiseled looks. When their eyes meet, the man’s eyes _smile_ , taking his breath away. “U-Um, how much should I pay?”

When the guy mentions the cost of the order, he immediately hands out his payment, never taking off his eyes away from the man in front of him. Damn, if only he has a name. Their hands momentarily touch, causing the man to gasp. Shock written in his face, the man grasps his hand softly.

“Is there something wrong?” Jaemin asks with concern. 

“Your hand,” The man utters in a deep yet soothing voice. “Is so… soft?”

This time, Jaemin laughs, finding the man’s peculiar antics cute. He removes the man’s glove with his free hand. When their hands touch each other again, nothing happens. Jaemin can’t help but clasp their hands together, wondering how their hands fit perfectly. “Is my hand really that soft?”

The man nods, his cheeks getting redder when Jaemin tightens his hold. “Are you not disturbed you’re holding hands with a stranger?”

“I honestly don’t mind,” The man says, smiling once more. “Is it okay to ask for your name?”

This time, Jaemin shakes the man’s hand. “The name’s Jaemin. Nice to meet you.”

The man shakes Jaemin’s hand back. “Nice to meet you too. The name’s Jeno.”

  
  


* * *

intermission from renjun: always trust your friends to help

“What do you mean your camera and computer broke?” Renjun asks before taking a bite of his lunch. 

“I don’t know, okay?!” Donghyuck tries to fan himself with his hands to lessen the stress he’s been feeling ever since his trusted gadgets malfunctioned horribly. Renjun and Jaemin look at him with worry as the cafe starts to get crowded. “I thought my computer was going to explode when smoke and sparks popped out!”

“...how?” Renjun asks, dumbfounded. He then stares at Jaemin. “Aren’t you with him at that time?”

“It happened after I got our pizza order,” Jaemin answers, confusion written in his face. “When I got back in Donghyuck’s room he was already in tears. Not to mention his room is a bit clouded with smoke coming from his computer. And his camera? Poof! Like a million pieces.”

“Your camera literally exploded,” Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering what the heck happened when he was gone. “Did you back up your files at least?”

“Duh!” Donghyuck answers, his eyes brimming with tears. “But those things are really important to me! How can I work now?”

Renjun contemplates his answer for a while, knowing that while he and Jaemin want to help their friend, he also knows they don’t have the money to secretly buy any of the things he needs. When he notices Jaemin staring at someone, his eyes narrow.

Jaemin suddenly calls for a man currently finding a seat. “Jeno! Over here!”

Jeno meekly goes to their direction, making Renjun raise an eyebrow. Not noticing the stares Renjun is giving Jeno, Jaemin pats the empty seat beside him. “You can sit here!”

Donghyuck fortunately voices Renjun’s question. “Uh, who’s this?”

“This is Jeno! The guy who delivered our pizza last time!” Jaemin says with a wide smile. Jeno looks at them, giving a small smile. “These are my friends Donghyuck and Renjun.”

Jeno stretches a gloved hand towards the pair of best friends. “Um...nice to meet you.”

Donghyuck momentarily forgets his dilemma and shakes Jeno’s hand with a smile. Renjun stares at Jeno intently before slowly shaking his hand as well. 

“Should we get our orders?” Donghyuck asks, noticing they’ve been sitting doing nothing for some time now. He stands up and grabs Jaemin by the arm. “Help me get them!”

Jaemin chuckles as he joins with his friend. When the two are out of sight, Renjun immediately bends the water in his glass and flicks it on Jeno’s face.

“Why are you always like this?” Jeno groans, wiping his face with a handkerchief. “And what if people see you?”

“Don’t worry, I did that in a split second so no one would notice except you.” Renjun answers bluntly. Jeno immediately flinches. “You broke Donghyuck’s camera and computer when you delivered their pizza.”

“I...what?” Jeno widens his eyes in horror. “Shit! I knew something happened when Jaemin held my hand.”

“You two did what?!” Renjun glares at Jeno. “Don’t tell that’s the reason you lost control momentarily.”

“Um, just a little bit?” Jeno says, shrinking at Renjun’s glare. “At least I didn’t cause a blackout this time!”

“That’s what you’re worried about?!” Renjun slaps his forehead. “Why did you even take that part time job?”

“I needed the money?”

“You belong to a family of superheroes,” Renjun says as he rolls his eyes. “Who are filthy rich.”

“Don’t say that!” Jeno freaks out a bit, hoping no one has heard them. He sighs in relief when he notices no one is staring at them. He looks at Renjun with a pout. “You’ll expose us at this rate.”

“What I’m saying is you need to do something about this,” Renjun says, crossing his arms to forget he almost exposed them. “Don’t worry, I have an idea.”

Jeno looks at Renjun curiously, noticing how the other man’s eyes flicker towards Donghyuck in particular, who’s talking to Jaemin. Jeno hums, realizing what his fellow superhero is feeling. “So, you want this gift to be special or something?”

Renjun scoffs, not noticing the blush coloring his cheeks. “If you say this to anyone I’ll kill you.”

“Killing is forbidden by the Superhero Federation.”

“Duh of course I know that,” Renjun can’t help but sigh. “J-Just, help me this one time, okay?”

Jeno can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s embarrassed state. He gives Renjun a nod. “As long as I can do it without messing up.”

“Don’t worry, you’re the perfect man for this plan.”

"Still, shouldn't this actually help to stop him doing work for a while?" Jeno can't help but ask, knowing how much his fellow superhero is worried for his best friend's safety. "You do want to keep him safe, right?"

"That's why I told him to only document on White Crescent," Renjun answers with a frown. "As long as I can see him, then I will do everything I can to protect him."

"Harm will always be with him once he knows who White Crescent really is," Jeno points out in concern. "Are you ready to handle that?"

Renjun nods immediately. "I'm always ready to do anything for him."

Meanwhile, Donghyuck can’t help but stare at the way Renjun interacts with Jeno. It takes five nudges for Donghyuck to notice Jaemin is looking at him with concern. “You’re still bummed about your stuff?”

Donghyuck tightens his grip on the tray of their orders. “Just thinking about...feelings.”

When Jaemin sees the way Donghyuck is staring at Renjun, he pats Donghyuck on the shoulder with a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll be able to sort it out.”

“Y-Yeah…” Donghyuck wishes he could handle this as he sees Renjun almost decking Jeno with his glass. Even when Renjun’s angry, he can’t help but see him as cute. _He looks cute even when he’s angry._ His heart clenches when Renjun looks at him and smiles widely.

“Oh no,” Donghyuck whispers, feeling his breath hitch. Is this what most people describe as their breath being taken away? Because that’s what he’s feeling right now. “I’m doomed.”

* * *

  
  


5\. realize you have fallen in love with the superhero

In retrospect, he doesn’t know when he has fallen in love with his best friend. It happened in such a natural manner that he only had the realization after months, or even years later. Is it because Renjun has been his best friend for years? It is normal for best friends to fall in love with each other, right? Not to mention he also has feelings for the spandex wearing crusader. In all honesty, Donghyuck knows he’s a total mess.

“I can’t be in love with two people,” Donghyuck mumbles as he paces around the school’s garden located at the rooftop. “This is too much, even for me.”

“Are you okay?”

“This has been a prank by the gods!” Donghyuck shrieks, shaking his head repeatedly. “Why are they two different people? Are they open to a threesome if they both like me?!”

“Donghyuck?”

“Is this what falling in love is like?” Donghyuck asks himself, not noticing it’s loud enough for the other person to hear. “Is this what falling in love with two people is like?!”

“Hello? Earth to Donghyuck?”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Donghyuck brisk walks faster, watering the plants hastily with a hose. God why are they dry again? Didn’t he water this a moment ago? “Why --”

He’s suddenly watered by his companion, who can only look at horror when he sees Donghyuck stop in his tracks. 

“Jeno!” Donghyuck shouts, finally regaining his composure. He looks at the man who’s currently bowing at him repeatedly. “Don’t apologize! I really needed that wake up call.”

“Oh, okay,” Jeno says, smiling sheepishly. He can’t help but laugh awkwardly, noticing Donghyuck still has his mind elsewhere. “Who are you talking about?”

“Just having personal troubles,” Donghyuck answers, barely looking at the taller man. Why did he embarrass himself in front of Jeno? No wonder he’s worried.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you with your love problems.” Jeno says, not sure how to continue the conversation.

“It’s honestly okay!” Donghyuck wants to crawl inside his room and shout at his pillow, mortified he was too loud during the time he was monologuing his problems. “This is a personal problem and no offense but, you don’t look like the type of person to be comfortable about this kind of topic.”

“None taken,” Jeno says, his eyes smiling along with his lips. “I’m just surprised that even with you flailing your hose everywhere the plants are still dry.”

“Ugh! Tell me about it,” Donghyuck sighs in exasperation. “Is it too hot right now? Or is it just me?”

“Maybe a superhero is using the sun right now and doesn’t know how to control their power,” Jeno says with a shrug. “That or you just exercised by brisk walking here so you feel hotter than usual.”

“God, superheroes really are trouble,” Donghyuck pinches his nose, his stress levels surely rising once more. “I seriously need something cool and refreshing right now.”

“Something refreshing you say?” Donghyuck flinches when he hears that voice. He slowly turns around and sees White Crescent flying towards them, holding a coolbox. “Greetings citizens!”

Is it just him or did Jeno actually snicker?

“W-White Crescent!” Today really isn't his day! Donghyuck is sure of it! “What are you doing here?”

“I heard that people are experiencing the heat too much and decided to give away cold drinks!” White Crescent enthusiastically says, smiling widely at Donghyuck. “Should I also water the plants for you? You look tired.”

Donghyuck doesn’t respond, not moving an inch as the superhero lands then walks towards him. He feels his heart pounding, his skin tingling as White Crescent looks at him with a smile. Donghyuck is sure his breath is taken away by the water bending superhero, who’s holding his forehead to check his temperature.

Seeing his face up close, Donghyuck knows White Crescent is absolutely ethereal. 

Still, he does notice some features that are familiar to him. Despite wearing a mask, the superhero’s lips are similar to Renjun’s, his hairstyle is similar to Renjun’s, their voices and they both have similar heights. 

Why is he only noticing this right now?

Donghyuck can only look at the superhero in shock as White Crescent caresses his cheeks. How can a superhero’s hands hold him tenderly like this? When their eyes meet, he swears those eyes that shine like diamonds feel like home, like he could be at peace in the same way when he’s with Renjun. 

Renjun and White Crescent have different personalities, but their similarities in treating him can’t be denied. Sure, Renjun always snarks him all the time when he’s making dumb decisions, but he never fails in having a conversation with him. While White Crescent does maintain his boundaries as a superhero, he always treats Donghyuck as more than just an ordinary citizen, such as flying in the sky while being carried by him. 

No wonder he fell in love with both of them. But how can he choose?

“Y-Yes please!” Donghyuck shouts, finally averting his away. He quickly opens the box and takes a bottle of water then immediately runs, redness flushing his cheeks. Donghyuck doesn’t notice the flash of hurt shown in the superhero’s eyes. “Thank you so much! I just need to shower! Excuse me!” 

Donghyuck shuts the door then sits on the stairs, screaming on his bottle before pouring the water on him. He really needed to sort his feelings out.

Meanwhile, Jeno can only sigh as he looks at the superhero with concern.

“You know you should confess when you still have the chance,” Jeno says as he turns off the faucet. “And no, that also includes your secret identity.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” White Crescent groans. “I really do plan on confessing, but do you think he also has feelings for me?”

“I think you two should talk about this,” Jeno answers. “Because the only one who can answer that is Donghyuck.”

* * *

  
  


6\. get kidnapped by the superhero’s supervillains

In his twenty years of existence, Donghyuck doesn’t expect to be kidnapped by a young pair of supervillains.

“Is kidnapping White Crescent’s boyfriend that easy?” Donghyuck doesn’t know who these guys are, but he already feels a headache coming in when the taller one of the two looks at them in confusion. He looks at the large room and is baffled when the only noticeable item inside is an empty aquarium. “I can’t believe your plan actually worked.”

“Are you seriously mocking my planning skills?” The shorter one of the two says, scoffing at his companion. “I told you, they can’t resist a cute person like me!”

“You aren’t cute as a cat and much more as a human,” Renjun says with a glare. “Your partner just knocked both of us cold when you distracted us.”

“And it worked,” The short man shows a devilish grin. “You tried to save your precious friend but failed.”

Renjun flinches at the response as he looks away from the short supervillain.

“Who the hell are you two?” Donghyuck asks. “And what business do you have with White Crescent?”

“That’s a very good question White Crescent’s beloved!” The shorter guy says with flare, proudly flashing his shiny white cape full of stars. “This side kick of mine is Totally Clueless and I’m his trusted boss Mr. Starry Cat!”

Renjun and Donghyuck look at each other in confusion, wondering how these two bumbling supervillains thought of their names.

“Well, I’m sure your partner is totally clueless about everything in this situation right now.” Renjun scoffs, thinking of ways on how to untie the ropes wrapped around his wrists. 

“You’re not wrong,” Totally Clueless says with a sigh. “I’m also clueless on this partner of mine not spilling the beans about his plans like a typical supervillain. Normally he would blabber his thoughts right now.”

“Spoiling you about that show you love only happened once!” Mr. Starry Cat shrieks, his voice rising an octave. “And we’re supervillains! Act like one Totally Clueless!”

“I’m only using that name, which is a mouthful by the way, because I lost a bet,” Totally Clueless huffs, crossing his arms.. Unlike his flashy partner, his costume is just a plain green jumpsuit filled with question mark cutouts sewn on it, Donghyuck is sure he bought that in a bargain store. “So, what’s the plan?”

“You two totally fail at being diabolical,” Donghyuck points out. “What’s next? Broadcast to the whole city we’re captured to lure White Crescent? Do you guys have the means to do that?”

“That was the original plan,” Totally Clueless says blankly. “But we don’t have money to do that and our fundraising activity flopped because someone is too busy plotting something.”

“Don’t call me out!” Mr. Starry Cat shouts in overexaggerated agony. “Anyway! Enough of this nonsense. I have a plan on how to lure White Crescent here so we can finally have our superhero vs. supervillain fight!”

“You do?” Totally Clueless asks skeptically.

“Absolutely,” Mr. Starry Cat points at Donghyuck and looks at him with the most evil look that he can muster. “Don’t you have your boyfriend’s number?”

“Look, first of all, how did you guys know I know White Crescent?” Donghyuck asks, genuinely curious about their situation right now. “And second, he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Mr. Starry Cat glares at Donghyuck, which would have worked if his cheeks aren’t puffy and soft. “Clueless, show them the corkboard!”

Totally Clueless disappears in front of them and suddenly appears out of thin air with a corkboard. He dramatically shows it to them by pointing the corkboard with emphasis. On it are various photos of Donghyuck and White Crescent together. Mr. Starry Cat hums as he points at the board then huffs a breath before explaining his analysis on the civilian and superhero’s relationship. “Do these photos look friendly to you? Or do they look like they have another thing going on between them?”

Renjun sighs in exasperation, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this.

Mr. Starry Cat points at a particular photo where White Crescent and Donghyuck are up in the air, the superhero carrying the civilian bridal style. “You are so clingy to White Crescent Mr. Lee Donghyuck! And this stuck up hero is actually smiling at you! Such a disgustingly lovely sight, don’t you think?”

“How the hell did you have those pictures?” Donghyuck shouts, his cheeks blushing furiously. “Are you guys stalking me?!”

“Not Mr. Starry Cat obviously, since he will totally be noticeable with that mug of his,” Totally Clueless says with a shrug. “I’ve been following you two like how you always follow White Crescent.”

“Wow, shameless,” Renjun mutters, glaring at the two supervillains. He then looks at Donghyuck. “I told you following White Crescent is trouble.”

“Jealousy is a disease Renjun,” Donghyuck groans when he feels his wrist hurt from trying to get out of the ropes. “And you told me to follow him only! Besides, you already have pictures in my room! No need to get jealous.”

Renjun widens his eyes. “Why don’t I know that?!”

“It is a secret.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because you would tease me every day for it!” Donghyuck looks down, feeling the intensity of Renjun’s stare at him. “Maybe I’m not even telling the truth and this is just my ploy to distract you from your jealousy!”

“Not you too!”

As the pair of best friends squabble, temporarily forgetting their situation, Totally Clueless looks at his partner with a confused look. “I can’t believe your plan actually worked.”

“I told you, Renjun will finally have the courage to stand up and protect Donghyuck. Maybe this will also make them realize their feelings for each other!” Mr. Starry Cat says with a proud smirk. “This is our chance to show what we’re capable of!”

“And if we failed to make them realize their feelings?” Totally Clueless whispers. Mr. Starry Cat sighs when he sees Renjun and Donghyuck still arguing. “You have a back-up plan?”

“Well, our dear friend is waiting outside for our signal.” Mr. Starry Cat pinches his nose, feeling the stress of seeing the pair of best friends being oblivious catching up to him. “And if he handles this we’re surely getting into trouble.”

“You know you can take advantage of the situation, right?” Totally Clueless notes. They then look each other in the eyes for a while. When an idea pops inside their minds, they nod in perfect sync.

Mr. Starry Cat laughs wholeheartedly, finding the question from his partner absurd. It causes Renjun and Donghyuck to look at him in shock. “What’s the point of battling him if he doesn’t realize his feelings? I would prefer fighting White Crescent at his fullest potential!”

“How can he when he isn’t even here?!” Renjun asks, finally realizing something is amiss in this situation. “We don’t know where he is!”

“Oh, come on Huang Renjun!” Mr. Starry Cat sings, his voice sinister yet retaining an angelic tone. “If you’re really desperate to get out of this situation, why not fight us for it? I’m sure someone as Renjun ge will fight for his and his beloved’s freedom!”

“Stop that!” Donghyuck shouts with a glare as he moves to cover Renjun. “Why would you let a civilian fight you two? Are you guys that cruel?”

“I’m pretty sure your dear friend is willing to fight,” Totally Clueless says, deadpan. “Are you underestimating him Lee Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck looks at Renjun, who is averting his gaze. “Don’t be mad! Sure their powers aren’t that good but they can still fight! Don’t do this!”

Renjun looks at the pair of supervillains with a steely gaze, his brown eyes suddenly changing into blue. Donghyuck flinches at his best friend’s stare. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_

“White Crescent doesn’t need to be here,” Renjun says, his voice cold and serious. “I can fight you two in his stead.”

“Oh my god!” Mr. Starry Cat chuckles, clapping his hands at Renjun’s determination. “Are you finally stopping from running away and actually daring to protect your man?”

“I will always protect him,” Renjun answers. Donghyuck’s eyes widen in shock when Renjun’s wrists are freed from the ropes. “And there’s nothing you two can do about it.”

“Even if Donghyuck loves someone else?” Totally Clueless asks, suddenly appearing behind Renjun and grabbing the older man’s hands backwards with a tight grip. Renjun can’t help but scrunch his face from the painful hold. Totally Clueless whispers in his ear with a deep, baritone voice. “Is this your way to prove that Donghyuck doesn’t need a superhero to save him? Are you that desperate to prove your love for him?”

Renjun widens his eyes in shock. How the hell?

“Don’t underestimate me!” Renjun almost used the water from the aquarium inside the room if it weren’t for Totally Clueless vanishing away from him. The villain then appears at Mr. Starry Cat’s side. “Are you two treating this as a game?!”

“Oh, we’re totally serious,” Mr. Starry Cat answers without missing a beat. Donghyuck feels the tension in the room getting thicker. “I’m serious when I said I would only fight White Crescent at his fullest potential, which also includes realizing his feelings.”

Renjun stands still, finally realizing that these two supervillains know his other identity. He clenches his hand into a fist, angry that they’re using Donghyuck in their plans to defeat him.

“Oh, and don’t worry,” Mr. Starry Cat says with a wide grin, Despite wearing a white domino mask, Donghyuck knows the kid winked at them, sending chills down his spine. “I’ll give you a good fight! A superhero saving his love interest from the supervillain is our situation right now, isn’t it?”

“What?” Donghyuck can only sit and stare at them in shock. Is Renjun really a superhero all along? Why didn’t he tell him? How can this be? 

Before he can ask his best friend, Renjun answers Mr. Starry Cat with utmost certainty. “Superhero or not, I will always protect Donghyuck.”

Renjun looks at Donghyuck, his blue eyes giving him a soft gaze as he smiles at him. “I will always protect the one I love.”

Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat, his eyes staring at his best friend in tears. His best friend not only confessed his utmost devotion towards him, but most importantly his love.

_He loves me?_

Lots of thoughts come to his mind, but the only thing sure in his mind right now is wanting to embrace Renjun. Sure, he's tied up and his life is probably in danger, but all he wants to do is hug Renjun and tell him he loves the same way. He wanted his arms to wrap Renjun and protect him even if he's a civilian who knows nothing about the life Renjun has in secret. 

To him, what matters most right now is to tell Renjun he loves him too.

Donghyuck's heart is shouting the words of love, but his tongue is tied as he can only stare at the man who's risking his life to save him. Tears well up from his eyes as Renjun kneels and cups his cheeks with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Renjun whispers, his blue eyes full of warmth. "Trust me, okay?"

"I will always trust you," Donghyuck kisses Renjun's cheek then grins despite tears falling on his face. "Show them what you can do."

Renjun nods. He stands up, his serene expression turning serious. He glares at the pair of supervillains as his gaze becomes cold as ice.

“Excellent!” Mr. Starry Cat snapped his finger, and in the blink of an eye Totally Clueless is at Donghyuck’s side. He whips up a force field, separating Renjun from Donghyuck as Mr. Starry Cat cackles in delight. “If you defeat me one on one then you and your beloved can be free! Are you up for the challenge?”

“As long as you don’t hurt Donghyuck,” Renjun enters in a battle position, not leaving his eyes on Mr. Starry Cat. “Promise me.”

“Such a shame you think I would hurt him when he’s protected!” Mr. Starry Cat answers, offended at the implication he’s a man with no honor. “You hear that Clueless? Keep Mr. Donghyuck company okay?”

Totally Clueless gives a thumbs up, not leaving Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck can only bang the force field that is now turning completely white. 

“See, now you can show your powers!” Mr. Starry Cat sings happily. “He can’t see or hear us. Isn’t Totally Clueless such a good partner?”

“What’s your real plan?” Renjun asks, maintaining his guard. “You know who I am. What’s the deal?”

“You still aren’t listening to me,” Mr. Starry Cat shakes his head in disappointment. “I said I want to fight White Crescent at his fullest potential! And that includes realizing your feelings with Donghyuck!”

Renjun can only sigh, baffled that a pair of supervillains actually is helping him get together with Donghyuck. “You do know this is a fucked up plan, right?”

“Well, if we haven’t done this then you will continue this charade and not have your happily ever after with Donghyuck. Besides, me and Totally Clueless are villains, not heroes,” Mr. Starry Cat huffs. He points a finger at Renjun. “Come on, fight me!”

Without wasting time, Renjun immediately fires the water from the aquarium towards Mr. Starry Cat, who immediately dodges it. He looks at the superhero with a toothy grin before attacking Renjun with a swift punch on the face.

Renjun sucks up a breath before punching Mr. Starry Cat with the same amount of force.

“More!” Mr. Starry Cat shouts in glee before landing a kick on Renjun’s back. Renjun can’t help but cough violently at the attack, not to mention he feels some of his bones almost crack from the impact. Nonetheless, he recovers quickly and counters all attacks from Mr. Starry Cat by bending water in fluid motions. Each punch and kick is attacked by water, keeping Mr. Starry Cat at a distance. Every time Mr. Starry Cat quicken his movements, Renjun is able to keep up the pace and counters him perfectly, never missing a hole in his defense. Still feeling the punch on his cheek, Mr. Starry Cat’s smiles a Cheshire grin. 

“That’s it!” Mr. Starry Cat is enjoying the adrenaline rushing in his veins as Renjun finally lands a hit on him once more, sending him to the wall with a bang. Sure, he’s wet and he hates being soaked, but the rush of the fight is so invigorating! He lets out a wholehearted laugh, getting more excited when Renjun intensifies his glare.

“Had enough?”

Mr. Starry Cat wipes water off his face with a smirk. “I can do this all day.”

Mr. Starry Cat shouts a mighty roar, causing everything to shake. Renjun is barely able to counter Mr. Starry Cat’s next attack with a water shield, almost losing his balance as the villain attempts to attack his face with his claws. Landing on all fours, the villain has now transformed into a ferocious tiger, eyeing on the superhero like a predator creeping on its prey.

“You really want to fight me that much, huh?” Renjun mutters, his hands holding onto the remaining water firmly. Seeing the tiger, he now remembers where he has last encountered the villain, making him smile. “You know, you can just approach me directly for a fight and not do this convoluted plan of yours?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Mr. Starry Cat answers, his voice full of eagerness. 

“Since we’re calling each other using our secret identities,” Renjun continues, not letting his guard down. “Why did you drag Jisung with you?”

“What? He loves me!” Mr. Starry Cat laughs, amused at the older man’s question. “He follows me everywhere and I would do the same for him as well.”

Renjun can’t help but feel a twinge of envy at the relationship between the pair of villains. _If only he isn’t a superhero_...but he can only work with the present, not the what-ifs in his head. 

“Never change Chenle,” Renjun says fondly, remembering a good memory. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Hmph! Finally I get the gratitude I deserve.” 

Now knowing he and Donghyuck aren’t in peril, he finally fights Mr. Starry Cat head on. While the room is cramped, especially now that Mr. Starry Cat is a freaking tiger, he uses the water in his hands to help with his movements. He makes sure to slowly wet the floor with every attack, allowing him to slide on the floor to widen the space better. The water also makes Mr. Starry Cat cautious, careful not to make a mistake in his steps.

When Mr. Starry Cat attempts to pounce Renjun, the lights in the room went out, causing the room to be pitch black. Renjun hears a pained growl after dodging Mr. Starry Cat’s attack. The villain must have slipped and crashed...hard.

Now having a chance, Renjun taps on the force field. “Mr. Starry Cat is down.”

The force field quickly vanishes. Totally Clueless lets out a sigh when he sees the room is dark. “Times up, huh?”

Donghyuck, realizing he’s finally free, immediately holds Renjun’s hand. “Let’s get out of here!”

Renjun stared at Totally Clueless, hoping the younger man would let them go. “I promise I’ll give him a better fight next time.”

Totally Clueless shrugs. “Make sure you approach him first this time.”

“Deal.”

Without missing a beat, Renjun and Donghyuck escape through the door. As the lights turn on once more, Totally Clueless quickly helps Mr. Starry Cat up, who transformed back into a human.

Renjun immediately brings him home after what happened, saying he will tell the truth when he’s ready. Donghyuck can only look at him as the other man rubs his face, still sore from the fight he has endured. 

So, his best friend has superpowers and might be a superhero.

(Correction, Renjun is a superhero, but he has a hard time believing it.)

He understands the secrecy, especially considering he is a hero fighting crime. Sure, he might be hurt a little for Renjun not telling him about it, but Donghyuck is sure Renjun didn’t tell him for his safety.

_You don’t even know my real name._

“Yeah, that’s a lie,” Donghyuck murmurs, staring at the pictures of White Crescent on his corkboard with a blank expression. “I have always known all along.”

Meanwhile...

“I can’t believe that happened,” Mr. Starry Cat groans, dissatisfied with the outcome. “It’s unfair Jisungie! I can’t believe hyung didn’t let me fight Renjun ge more!”

“Well, Renjun hyung did promise he will give you a better fight,” Totally Clueless says, carrying Mr. Starry Cat on his back. “Remember that this is part of us paying back a debt.”

Mr. Starry Cat, despite feeling the pain from his injuries, squeals in delight. “Yey! Renjun ge isn’t sulking anymore!”

“Let just hope we have given them enough push for them to have their happy ending,” Totally Clueless answers fondly as they escape from the building, firmly carrying his partner as if holding the world in his embrace. “Because the next pair is more difficult to handle…”

* * *

  
  


7\. say yes when you know the feelings are mutual

“Heroes huh?” Jeno whispers towards Donghyuck, who is giving a scoop of ice cream to a child. Donghyuck is surprised that he and Jeno both work part-time in an ice cream shop. Then again, their schedules never match before the change. “Trust me, they’re complicated.”

Donghyuck groans, knowing his new friend is telling the truth. “Already have first-hand experience buddy.”

Jeno chuckles. Their shifts, which have recently changed so they now share the same time slot, is almost over. Donghyuck is waiting for the clock to make its strike. Jaemin, who is at the farther right of the room checking supplies, can’t help but join in on the conversation. “Jeno, how many part-time jobs do you have?”

“Two? Three?”

Donghyuck resists the urge to facepalm. “What’s the third one? Being a superhero?”

This time, Jeno actually laughs. “If you count it as a part-time job.”

“You’re a really funny guy,” Donghyuck muses, convinced Jeno is messing with him to lift up his spirits. “But if you’re really a superhero, please stay safe.”

“I think the villains should stay safe from me,” Jeno huffs proudly, making their next customer laugh from his antics. He scoops the next order with flare, as if bringing the customer to their conversation. “Supervillains should be careful towards me because what they experience may shock them!”

Their customer claps when they get their order, completely amused. Donghyuck can only look at Jeno in confusion as the taller man puts the payment in the cash register. “You really have a penchant for theatrics for a quiet guy.”

“Sometimes you need to have a penchant for this sort of thing. Besides, who would believe I’m a superhero?” Jeno adds with a shrug. “Anyway, our shift is almost up. Got any plans?”

“I’m planning on hanging out with Jisungie!” Jaemin chimes in, eager to pull the youngest of the bunch who is currently washing his hands in the small kitchen of the shop. “I’m planning to do an ice cream tasting challenge actually. As a welcome for our new teammate!”

“New? He’s been doing part-time work here for months now,” Jeno jokes. “Wait how many people are supposed to be in here?”

“Well, your shift is ending right about now. Same goes with Donghyuck’s shift,” Jaemin answers, counting the shifts with his fingers. “My shift and Jisung’s starts right after yours, Renjun and Chenle’s shifts are the first shifts of the day and our team leader is always at the office.”

“So what you’re telling is,” Jisung finally speaks, still unsure how to approach everyone. “There are seven people working here besides the owner?”

“Yup,” Donghyuck nods. “Oh and don’t try to run away Jisung, we will surely look everywhere to find you.”

“Why would I run away when I need money?” Jisung says with a light chuckle. “I don’t run away or ghost people!”

Jeno can’t help but comment. “Figuratively.”

“I can finally confirm, Jeno hyung is a big meanie,” Jisung huffs, crossing his arms petulantly. All co-workers laugh.

When he sees his friends having another conversation, Donghyuck can’t help but look at the ceiling, thinking about what he should do with his pending meeting with Renjun. He was about to answer when the door opens with a bang, revealing White Crescent and his trail of children eagerly waiting for ice cream.

Jeno sighs heavily, feeling the stress in him piling up.

“W-White Crescent!” Donghyuck stutters, barely restraining himself from calling the superhero by his real name. “How may I take your order?”

“Take these children’s orders,” White Crescent says with a large smile. “Oh and I’m pretty sure everything about this is on the house.”

Donghyuck tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“You really have bad timing,” Jeno murmurs, looking at White Crescent with a hard stare. “Donghyuck, entertain this hero while I handle this.”

White Crescent intently stares at Donghyuck before turning his gaze towards Jeno. “Remember that you owe me.”

“I remember owing someone else and not you,” Jeno huffs, but it doesn’t have any malice. “Come on Hyuck, this guy seriously wants you right now.” 

Both White Crescent and Donghyuck blush furiously. Knowing what their friend means, White Crescent gently holds Renjun’s hand and leads him outside. Learning the coast is clear. White Crescent stares at him with a serene expression.

“Want a trip around the city through the sky?”

Donghyuck silently nods, basking every second he has with the superhero. 

White Crescent gently carries Donghyuck in his arms as they slowly circle the city through the sky, the sun gently giving warmth along the way. Donghyuck admires the view of the city, eyes widening in surprise when various light posts light up to make a heart momentarily.

“How?” Donghyuck breathes. The hero only pats Donghyuck’s hair, his blue eyes looking at the civilian with fondness.

Donghyuck wraps his arms around the hero’s shoulders, wanting to remain for as long as he can. He’s certain the superhero won’t ever let him go, that the arms he’s in are secure and full of warmth. He lets himself enjoy the breeze gently touching his skin. When he turns to look at the superhero, he sees a child of the sea being illuminated by the sun. 

The sight is beautiful. 

“You can take off my mask.” White Crescent says, sure of his statement.

Donghyuck gasps. “Are you sure?”

White Crescent nods. Despite being carried in a bridal style, Donghyuck is afraid to let go of his hold. Is learning the hero’s secret identity worth it? A part of him is telling he already knows and this is the hero confirming his suspicion, while another part is telling he should let this illusion remain.

After a while of pondering, Donghyuck follows his heart.

He cups the hero’s face tenderly, his hands slowly reaching for the domino mask. Seeing the familiar blue eyes looking at him, he finally takes the mask off. 

Behind the mask of the hero is his best friend, whose eyes start to brim with tears. 

“You…” Donghyuck hugs White Crescent, who’s actually Renjun all along, tightly. Tears are falling in his eyes. “You idiot! You made me think I was in love with two people!”

“You’re in love with me?” Renjun breaths, shock written in his face.

“Of course!” Donghyuck shouts, noticing he blurted his confession without realizing it. He can’t help but shake the superhero despite being at least 50 feet off the ground. “I can’t believe you reveal yourself like this! In the skies of all places?!”

“Woah stop that!” Renjun says, tightening his hold on Donghyuck. "I don't want us to fall if you keep doing this!"

"Then why confess here?" Donghyuck asks, dumbfounded. Renjun is silent for a while, choosing to stare intently at Donghyuck instead.

_"His eyes,"_ Donghyuck thinks, seeing them brimming with tears. _"How are they always this beautiful?"_

“Do you know why I did this?” Renjun finally asks.

“Why?”

Renjun's tears finally fall as he smiles warmly at the one who is the most precious to him. “I want to know how it feels to carry the world in my arms.”

Donghyuck’s face turns fully red, his heart practically jumping at the cheesy statement.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Donghyuck says without thinking, but honestly he doesn’t care. “Can I kiss you?”

“Having our first kiss under the sky huh,” Renjun chuckles. “Of course you can.”

Without missing a beat, Donghyuck’s lips meet Renjun’s. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hfkjhfskjfhkf im gonna yeet myself now


End file.
